


Liquid Thoughts

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun thinks about water, and what it means now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

Yoochun stared out over the lake from the dock. Water, the basis for life, a horrible way to die.

Morbid, but that's the way it worked.

On the other hand… it seemed to be KyuHyun's environment of choice. Which made it somewhat less morbid.

Yoochun smiled at that, no longer surprised when his thoughts turned to KyuHyun. The younger man snuck in there a lot, lately.

Oh, right. Lately. Like, the last two years.

Water meant a lot more to him than it used to. If only because of KyuHyun.

As if on cue, KyuHyun's head emerged from the water. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Water," Yoochun said.

KyuHyun grabbed the edge of the pier and pulled himself out of the lake. "Water?"

"Well, you know, water usually leads to you. Especially when you're in it," Yoochun said, and got to his feet. "Ready to go back?"

KyuHyun grinned. "Sure," he said, and got to his feet. They walked back to the manor, chatting companionably together.


End file.
